Each Day is a Fairytale
by Swirling Dreams
Summary: You know, it's not the dragons and castles, or fairies and spells that make a fairytale a fairytale. It's the love. Meaning that fairytales can happen anywhere, and for some people, they happen everyday.
1. Why Do You Build Me Up

Hello everybody! Don't know yet if this will be an ongoing project or not, but I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction? No. No I would not.**

* * *

><p><em>Friday.<em>

Mary Margaret gave a sigh, of both relief and longing. It meant that she had two days to do absolutely whatever she wanted to do, whether it be read a book or just simply sleep in. However, it was also two days without seeing her kids. She loved being a teacher and her students felt like her own children, and she felt incredibly blessed to be a part of their lives for five days a week. And she missed them every weekend. But it also just seemed to remind her that there really was nothing for her to look forward to coming home to every weekend.

Of course, she really liked Emma, she was a really kind and brave person, which Mary Margaret admired a great deal, but…she didn't know if she could call them best friends yet. Emma was much too guarded about relationships, and besides, she didn't want her to feel like she needed to be loved by someone, whether it be by a best friend or a soul mate.

Soul mate. David. She couldn't help but make the connection. What she felt when she was around him was everything she had ever imagined love would be. It gave her hope. And that kiss–that heavenly, amazing kiss–a few days ago had taken her mind prisoner; she kept playing it over and over again in her head, and daydreaming about the next time she could kiss him again. She knew it was all so wrong, he was married, but she knew that he wasn't kissing her out of a disrespect for her or his wife. It was because he loved her.

But despite the fairytale-esque nature of it all, she didn't want to dream too big just yet. Not after **one **kiss.

"So, how was school?" His voice came from behind her. She gasped and turned around. He was there, waiting for her, leaning in the frame of the door with his signature playful one sided smile.

"It was good. The kids have been studying plants this week." She gestured to the diagrams of different flora and fauna on the board.

"I know." He walked towards her.

"Really." She said, smiling. "Are you stalking me?"

"That's a pretty negative word for it." He was three feet away when she noticed that he was trying to hide something behind his back. He must've seen her looking because he gave a dramatic sigh and pulled out from behind him a bundle of pink flowers and handed them to her. She couldn't help but gasp, in surprise at the gift as well as the beauty of the flowers.

And she recognized them immediately.

"Ranunculus!" She exclaimed excitedly. "They're my favorite flowers! How did you–"

"Henry." He answered. "He told me that you had gone over them in class and had said they were your favorite." He was so relieved that she hadn't sent him away immediately that his heart finally started to slow. He gave a chuckle, "But he didn't call them…whatever you just called them. He said, 'buttercups.'"

"Yes," she laughed, gazing at the flowers joyfully, "it's the genus name for them." She closed her eyes and breathed them in, her smile widening as she felt the petals against her face. He couldn't help but watch her, it wasn't just that she was beautiful–in fact, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen–but it was also just her. She seemed to radiate joy and happiness, and he felt complete when he was around her, like he could spend his entire life never knowing anyone else and live a full and happy life.

When she looked up again and saw him staring at her, she had the strong urge to touch him, to feel him again. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, David." She whispered to him, and she wasn't just thanking him for the flowers, she was thanking him for existing, and for loving her back. They both clung to each other for nearly half a minute, enjoying the bliss of it. David was the first to pull away, only to cradle the back of her head with his hand. And they both leaned in. And Mary Margaret knew for certain that she would spend the entire weekend admiring the pink buttercups, and thinking of the now **two** most wonderful of her life.

* * *

><p>Reviews will make pink buttercups grow. And me very happy, but everybody seems to care more about the buttercups.<p> 


	2. Bella Notte

"Snow. Snow! Wake up!" James gave his wife a gentle shake. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, confusion clouding them.

"What's going–"

"Sh!" He quickly hushed, putting a finger to his lips.

"What's going on?" She whispered, her eyes growing wide. "Is something wrong?"

"No, darling. We're just going on an adventure." He made it sound perfectly normal.

"James…it's the middle of the night." She groaned, what could possibly be so important? She had had her fair share of adventures…for at least a couple of weeks that is. But right now she just wanted to sleep.

"I know, but please. Just do this. For me."

She hesitated, but she knew her sleep wasn't even close to how important James' happiness was to her.

"Okay. What do I do?"

The grin spread across his face like ink seeping into parchment, "Put on some dark clothes and follow me." He glanced towards the door, his smile turning playful. "We're sneaking out of the castle."

* * *

><p>She wasn't going to lie, sneaking out of the castle had been a lot of fun. She had done much more exciting things before, but she didn't have James with her for those, and the fact that they were just breaking rules instead of actually risking their lives made it fun instead of dangerous. Dangerous could be great every once in a while, but for now…just being mischievous was nice.<p>

The valley they were walking along a valley covered with grass that came up to Snow's calves. She looked back to see that their castle was still in view. The valley had a slight downward incline to but it didn't impede their walking at all. The summer breeze whistled through the grasses, and the stars glittered against the dark sky like dew drops in the sun. James turned around and held out his hand to her, not because he was afraid she would lose her way, but because he just wanted to feel her next to him. She took it and smiled. Neither one of them felt the need to say anything to fill the silence, and so they just continued to walk, listening to the breeze and the enjoying the warmth of each other's hand.

"Here." He stopped and laid down on the grass and she did the same.

"Thank you, James. It's nice to have some real time to ourselves."

"Oh, this isn't it. Not yet." She could hear the glee in his voice. He was clearly enjoying keeping her in the dark–she'd get him back some other time. She wondered what she was supposed to be looking for, and he answered her thoughts, "You'll know. I promise."

And sure enough, a few minutes later, a streak of white light flew across the sky and Snow gasped. "Oh wow." She said breathlessly.

"Wait, there'll be more."

Some of them shot across the sky with the speed of fireworks, while others took their time, rolling along like rain falling off a leaf. Some were huge, with trails inches think and others were as thin as string. Snow thought of a ballet, the beautiful figures dancing across the dark stage, graceful and enchanting. At one point there was a whole shower of them, and it was by far Snow's favorite part of the spectacle.

It was over in about 15 minutes, and for a while neither one of them said anything. It was James who broke the silence.

"When I was growing up, I was always really careful to keep track of when these happened. I used to sneak out of the house and go out and lay in the field where the sheep grazed in the day time. I never told anyone–it was always just something I did alone." He turned on his side to face her. "But I thought you would like it."

She turned on her side too, and brought up her hand to rest on his cheek. "It was beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me, James." And she leaned in and kissed him, thankful that he allowed her to see a glimpse of his life. He kissed her back, and knew he was blessed to have someone he wanted to share it with.

"The pleasure was all mine, Snow."

It wasn't the last time they snuck out of the castle to watch the sky paint itself with light, but they remembered every detail of the first night that they did. The night of their first, fun adventure.

* * *

><p>Reviews are awesome. :)<p> 


End file.
